Sweet Revenge
by dreamingdiva
Summary: Draco and Ginny run into each other on the train on there way to Hogwarts for his 7th year and her 6th year. Draco gets a great idea on how to get back at Ron, seduction, of a certain red headed 5th year. Better then it sounds. RR
1. What A Change

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the characters. I don't own Hogwarts, or any of those sexy male students that go there, sadly, but I write about them, and I do own this fan fiction! At least I have something to say for myself.  
  
A/N: Okay this is going to be Draco and Ginny fic, and he pretty much is trying to seduce her just for the wrong reasons, but it will backfire, in a way he wouldn't suspect. Oh and he will be a little perverted, but this is rated R, and he is a guy, lets face it!  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
Sweet Revenge Chapter 1 What a Change  
  
"Ginny come on now! Aren't you excited for your 5th year at Hogwarts?" Rom started shouting upstairs to his sister. "Well hurry up!!!" He ended yelling loudly.  
  
"Ron, she'll be along soon! Don't bother her so much!" Hermione said lacing her delicate fingers with his and smiled up at him.  
  
"You two are so mushy love, it's disgusting!" said Harry rolling his eyes.  
  
Upstairs Ginny was hurrying around trying to get all of her thins together. She stopped in front of the mirror and gave a bright smile. Her once straight bright orange hair was now long flowing auburn curls, she used a simple charm to keep the curls glossy and smooth so the humidity wouldn't ruin them. Her eyes were a grayish green, that sparkled at times.  
  
Over the summer she had developed quite nicely, last year a stick thin short gangly girl, she now appeared a woman. She stood only 5'3", her body was full of curves, small waist, and a body that most girls would kill for. She didn't seem to see much of a difference, but everyone else did.  
  
She ran her hands over her plaid skirt gingerly and re-buttoned all the button's on her white quarter length sleeved blouse except for the top two.  
  
"Ginny!!!" Her mother shouted form downstairs. With that she grabbed her trunk and ran downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco combed his hair back in his suave manner. He'd worked out for the past couple of years, and it had paid off finally. He put his robes on before getting his trunk to go to platform 9 and three quarters.  
"Get off of me you perv!" He heard a girl say from inside a compartment as he searched for Crabbe and Goyle. He reached for the door to the nearest one and glanced in. A girl with auburn hair, he couldn't see her face a pushing a dark haired boy away. Draco stepped in a grabbed the boys collar and glanced at him.  
  
Potter  
  
~*~*~*~Draco's POV~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you blind, can't you see she doesn't want you to touch her Potter? Get out of here!" I yelled at Potter angrily pushing him out the door. I then turned to see the girl a little scared, I helped her up and then got a good look at her. Beautiful smooth fair skin, full lips that her so tempting and glossy, her eyes were a light green with silver tint, they seemed misty and intriguing. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel downward, she had a nice, full, firm looking chest, and a small waist, then rounder hips about the same size around at her chest, and her skirt was shorter then most girls at Hogwarts, I could tell she had not fat, but curvy legs, that seemed to have some muscle to them, perfect, the way I liked them.  
  
"Malfoy!!" She shouted at me. I didn't understand how she knew who I was, but she was definatly the most beautiful red head I had ever met, but then I realized, red hair?  
  
"Ginn... I mean, Weasel?" I said still sounding smooth and sly, but it did take some effort.  
  
"Yes you stupid gutter rat! What are you blind?" She said to me, just as confident as I. This year she wasn't such a push over, and she was a little feisty, but I find that sexy.  
  
"Was that Potter, making the move on you?" I asked laughing, even though I didn't find it funny. "Well never thought I'd be seeing that!"  
  
"It's not that hard to believe ferret boy!" She scowled at me. She was actually very sexy when she was upset, but then I looked her over again, and decided she was pretty sexy all of the time.  
  
"Oh, your wrong it is!" I said trying to picture her naked in my mind, but I drew a blank and still couldn't believe this gorgeous girl was Ginny Weasley.  
  
Then suddenly the train came to a halt, as I had suspected since we'd been going a long while. Then Ginny fell sideways, and showed so much thigh that I was completely satisfied, yet not so much that she needed to be embarrassed. And now I wondered what she was like in bed. But then again, she was probably a virgin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I sat down alone in my own compartment and looked out the window with a sigh, then I heard the door open and I looked up to see Harry standing there. The year before I had finally stopped liking the boy who lived and started living. He had made it clear to me that he didn't like me that way, and he wouldn't, now we were just good friends.  
  
"Hey Gin." He said sitting down next to me. I smiled at him and then just turned to look forward. "It's been a long summer, haven't seen you at all!" He commented.  
  
"I know, I think Ron was kind of bored, but then Hermione came and stayed with us, so he recovered!" I laughed.  
  
He placed his hand delicately on my knee and gave me a warm smile. "You've really grown up!" He said leaning in towards me, and I had finally understood what he was talking about, and found myself in a complete state of shock, and I was terrified.  
  
"Get off me you perv!" I shouted at him trying to back up in my seat, I was just a little paranoid or something I guess, because I think I was overreacting.  
  
Then a handsome boy came and grabbed Harry by his shirt collar and glared at him, and I knew that glare, it was Malfoy. I was then very upset, because Malfoy had hated me ever since my first year, and I didn't want to be laughed at or anything.  
  
"Are you blind? Can't you see she doesn't want you to touch her Potter? Get out of here!" He yelled and pushed him out the door. He then turned to me and took my hands helping me up. Malfoy was hot this year, even though I had to admit, he was hot every year, but still, this year especially.  
  
"Malfoy!" I shouted at him, not knowing if I wanted to talk to him, or go find Harry and apologize.  
  
"Ginn..." He began to say my name and I raised my eyebrows at him. "I mean, Weasel?" He said in his normal, sexy, sly voice, even though he did call me a weasel.  
  
"Yes you stupid gutter rat! What are you blind?" I asked, how could he not recognize me, sure, I had grown a little, but still, not enough to not recognize me.  
  
"Was that Potter, making the move on you?" He laughed at me, and I suddenly felt a little insecure. "Well never thought I'd see that!" He added and continued to laugh at me. I wanted to slap him, he was such a self centered jerk!  
  
"It's not that hard to believe ferret boy!" I scowled at him trying to act as if he didn't get to me.  
  
"Oh, your wrong it is!" He said to me, his eyes diverted from our locked gazes and traveled south. I then found myself a little embarrassed. Suddenly the train came to a halt and I fell sideways onto the seat next to me. 


	2. Pleasure Meeting You Here

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything that isn't mine!  
  
Sweet Revenge Chapter 2 Pleasure Meeting You Here  
  
~*~*~*~Draco's POV~*~*~*~  
  
I had been at Hogwarts for 2 months now, and hadn't talked to Ginny much since after the train ride. Her dumb brother Ron seemed to find it funny for him and Potter to play tricks on me lately, and I was busy trying to find the ultimate way to get back at them.  
  
I stepped into the Prefects bathroom with a sigh looking forward to a nice steamy bath. I stopped and looked around and it seemed to be deserted, until I spotted a certain sexy red head standing at the mirror putting on some lip gloss in a very short towel.  
  
I hated to admit how incredibly attractive she was. Only because she was that prick's sister, and he was always protective of her, but I had a feeling she didn't care for it much earlier. But then a brilliant plan had come to my mind.  
  
I walked up behind her running my fingers from the corner of her shoulder nearest me to the other as I walked by and stopped to look at her. Her skin was silky, and a creamy smooth color that matched the way it felt, but goose bumps spread where I had touched her. She turned and looked at me gripping her minty green towel at the knot in front of her chest for a little extra protection I figured.  
  
"What?" She asked looking at me plainly, sounding innocent and pure, I couldn't believe it. How dare she pretend to be so innocent while dressed like that!  
  
"What do you mean, what?" I asked smirking at her. She gave me a funny look, and something in her eyes actually told me she was a little scared of me.  
  
She gave me a questioning look and turned around to get her stuff. She was acting as if she wasn't attracted to me, and that couldn't have been right because she was completely interested before, of course that was 2 months ago, and there was no chance of anyone walking in on us, at least not a big one.  
  
"Malfoy..." She began turning to me, I looked up at her with the same scowl at always. "Why do my brother and Harry seem to hate you even more now then they used to, what did you do?" She asked with an honest look on her face.  
  
The way she looked at me made my knees want to give and let me fall to the ground helpless. But I had self control, and I wasn't going to let myself act taht way for this girl, or not even appear to be fighting it.  
  
"I don't actually know, I guess just over the years, we just seem to hate each other even more, but they make it easy!" I answered taking off my shirt. I then turned to the mirror and got my wand out, to get the gel out of my hair with a simple wave, now my hair feel all around in a middle part. When I had turned back to her, her skirt and knee socks were already back on and she was struggling to clasp her bra. "Need help?" I offered.  
  
"Can I trust you?" She said with a laugh moving over to me and then turning to her back was to me. I ran my hands over her shoulders and down her back then then grabbed the claspes and buckled them for her. She then turned back to me and looked up at me, standing close to me.  
  
"I'm not sure." I said running my fingers through her curls and putting a few behind her tiny ears. She shivered and little and turned away form me grabbing her shirt and buttoning it up all the way and then reached for her sweater.  
  
"Well I know." She said putting the sweater on and then turning to me. "I can't trust you." She said looking a little upset. I didn't really understand why though, this is how I always treated girls. But it was ok, cuz she would be falling for me soon enough.  
  
~*~*~*~Ginny's POV~*~*~*~  
  
I rushed back out of the bathroom and walked down the corridors quickly. I had tried to avoid Malfoy for quite some time now. I could tell that I was getting a crush on him, but I didn't want to let that happen, it was like that with Harry, and I didn't want to go through that again. Especially with a Malfoy.  
  
"Ginny!" I heard someone call form behind me with an Irish accent, it could only be one person, Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Hey Seamus, what's up?" I asked politely as we began to walk together. He always kind of cute, I had to admit.  
  
"Ginny, remember back 2 years ago, when we were all were playing truth or dare in the common room and I was dared to kiss you and I was to chicken?" He asked, I laughed a little remembering and telling him that he had to pay me back.  
  
"Let me pay you back." He said putting his hand on my arm and leaning in to kiss me softly. I was startled, but it was my first kiss, and I loved it. Yeah, I know it's completely dorky to be 15 and just be having your first kiss, but I couldn't help it, I'm a late bloomer.  
  
"Hey Finnigan!" I heard a guy shout and we both turned to see Ron looking at us angrily. I sighed, that was the most romantic thing that had ever happened to me, and Ron stopped it! He ran up to us and grabbed Seamus's robes to punch him.  
  
"Ron stop!" I shouted covering my eyes and hearing Ron's fist slam Seamus's face. I screamed for him to s top again and began to cry. I opened my eyes, and Seamus wasn't doing anyhtign to protect himself, and Ron was loosing his temper.  
  
"I said stop!!!!" I shouted at him and punched him in the nose, he quickly dropped Seamus and fell down. I bent down to Seamus very worried, but he was fine. Ron wasn't actually that great of a fighter. Hermione then came around the corner and started running towards us.  
  
"What happened?" She asked looking at me and Seamus on the ground and Ron lying back with his hand over his nose.  
  
"I think my nose is broken!" Ron said getting up.  
  
"Oh gosh, come on, we have to go to the Hospital wing!" She said assisting him down the hall.  
  
"I hate him!" I said angrily helping Seamus up. "I'm just hanging out with a friend and he freaks out!" I said wanting to cry, I hadn't really cried a lot before, I just teared up. Me and Seamus had just been messing around I'd thought, nothing to get all upset about.  
  
"It's no big deal, if you were my little sister, I'd keep an eye out for you two!" Seamus laughed rubbing his left cheek that Ron had hit.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I got up in middle of the night as usual and slipped on my red sweat shorts and white tank top to walk around with a very handy invisibility cloak i borrowed from Harry. Once I was past the part when teachers were mainly around, I was fine, I was a prefect, but it was past my shift, but anyways, I would just lie and say that it was mine if I ran into anyone at this point.  
  
I took off the cloak and headed towards an empty classroom, where I liked to go to write in my journal. I made my way past a stair well when someone reached out and grabbed my wrist. I spun around and was quickly pulled forward into the arms of someone. A pair of soft lips found there way to mine.  
  
A/N: Oh how exciting!! A clif hanger! Kinda... but still!!! Will it be Malfoy? or Seamus? Well, it's pretty obvious... but still. 


End file.
